supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Decidueye
|gender = 87.5% Male, 12.5% Female |evolves_from = Dartrix |alola=003 |galar=Did not qualify}} Decidueye (Azeri: Деҹидуеyе) is a Grass/Ghost type Pokemon introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from Dartrix starting at level 34. It is the final form of Rowlet. History Decidueye is the captain of the Azerbaijan national IndyCar team, since it first existed in Pokémon Sun and Moon and began serving as the country's captain for the 2017 season. Decidueye first appeared in Celebrity Family Feud in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz. Decidueye upset Hélio Castroneves, who had crashed at the 2017 Rainguard Water Sealer 600 a day earlier in the first round before losing to Snorunt in the third round. Decidueye upset 2014 Indy 500 winner Ryan Hunter-Reay in the first round and was upset by Rowlet in the second round of Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham, despite Dartrix evolving from Rowlet. Decidueye made the grand final in Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson. Decidueye's final was Azerbaijan's best result since Farid Mammadov finished 2nd in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 grand final with his song "Hold Me". It was also the best result for Sagittarius since James Hinchcliffe made the semifinals in Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk, in which Decidueye didn't even exist. Decidueye aimed to become the first Pokemon Sun and Moon introduced Pokemon to win the title, on Friday against Pee Saderd whom he beat it's pre-evolution Rowlet, but it didn't win the title losing in straight sets. Decidueye is the first Generation 7 Pokemon to qualify for the semifinals and the final of Celebrity Family Feud. It's pre-evolution Rowlet made the quarterfinals in Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham. The upsets of Decidueye during the tournament were called the "Decidueye Story", a Pokemon from Alola that went to the Feud and upset top seeded players. Decidueye was announced as one of the 32 seeds in both MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17) and Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming, losing in the third round in both episodes to Josef Newgarden in the first and the next to fellow Alolan starter Litten. His seeding was due to his successful final result in Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson. Due to Decidueye's final against Saderd in the June 25 tournament, Decidueye was named Rookie of the Year in the 2017 season. As part of team Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon and Pokémon Sun and Moon, Decidueye advanced to the Champ vs. Champ round in The Mask Project A, eliminating the IndyCar Series on it's route. Decidueye would then win the season. It is Decidueye's first major final since the shocking story in Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson. Decidueye would then make the top 2, their best since that shocking final run. Decidueye made the final in The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey, and beat Vaporeon in straight sets, 6–4, 6–3. Decidueye is part of Team Abomasnow for The Mask Line Thai, since Decidueye is a full-time 2019 captain. However, with Abomasnow's group, he failed to qualify for the Group Finals. Decidueye represented Azerbaijan in the first American Mask Singer as the Bee and finished 3rd. Decidueye won 2019 IndyCar Classic, IndyCar's first race at Circuit of the Americas with his driver Colton Herta. It is Decidueye's first major win since The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey. Decidueye qualified for the Fast Nine at the 2019 Indianapolis 500, his best showing since his COTA win. He won the 2019 Firestone Grand Prix of Monterey, which allowed him to finish inside the top eight in the final 2019 IndyCar point standings. Head-to-Head Vs. Pee Saderd They met in the final of Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson, known as the "Decidueye Story", a Pokemon from Alola that made the final. They also met in The Mask Project A, where Decidueye beat Saderd in round 1. When the results came, it was revealed that Decidueye advanced and Saderd was eliminated. Vs. Jirayu La-ongmanee Prior to the announcement of seedings for Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9), NFLPA Veterans vs. NFLPA Rookies and Wanda Sykes vs. Nia Vardalos and The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey, Decidueye was one of the few players to hold a positive head-to-head record against Jirayu La-ongmanee. Decidueye beat La-ongmanee in The Mask Project A. They also met in The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey semifinals, where Decidueye beat him again, as in Sky War R1 of The Mask Project A, 7-5, 7-5. Trivia *Decidueye and Azerbaijan were fighting for a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate spot, but lost out on Incineroar and Bolivia, thus having no Caucasus country in the game. **Masahiro Sakurai revealed that Azerbaijan and Decidueye came close to qualifying for the game as their Pokémon Sun and Moon representative. As a result, the Azeri almost made the roster. **Decidueye's non-qualification for Ultimate made Azerbaijan's second straight big failure, following the Eurovision Song Contest 2018. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon characters Category:Pokemon universe Category:Grass type Pokemon Category:Ghost type Pokemon